People are generally not aware of the nutritional information on food items they consume. While people may have general knowledge of the food items, calorie content, ingredients, and the benefits and consequences of the food they are presented with, tracking consumption and nutritional information for each meal is tedious. Providing nutritional information is advantageous for people trying to watch their weight, people with allergy restrictions, or strict dietary needs.
Mixed reality displays allow virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment in a display. Systems for mixed reality may include, for example, see through head mounted displays or smart phones with built in cameras that detect the area within a field of view of a wearer. Such systems typically include processing units which provide the imagery under the control of one or more applications.